The Soul Reason to Fight
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Siegfried quests to find an end to Soul Edge. Along the way he will meet friends, new and old. Maybe he will even find someone that forgives him of his sins. R & R por favor.
1. Alliance of Swords

A/N: Love me some Soul Calibur. Seriously, this is one of my top five series of gaming and my favorite fighting game so naturally a story was in the works. I decided to write this because I get bored writing just one story at a time. Like a previous story, this will include my original character (although slightly reworked) for…the hell of it. Hope you enjoy.

Alliance of Swords

Siegfried Schtauffen, the man they use to call Nightmare. The relentless Azure Knight that massacred people across Europe on his quest to quench his thirst for souls. But, that isn't Siegfried anymore. On the contrary, he wants to put an end to Soul Edge, the sword whose will made him become Nightmare.

Soul Edge, the supposed ultimate weapon. Changing form to the wielder's will and discipline, it is no wonder why so many warriors were after it. What no one ever heard was that Soul Edge had its own desires. Evil ones.

The past is forgivable, with time. Siegfried had no intention to seek for forgiveness from his fellow men, only to atone for his sins. That is why he is on this journey now.

Siegfried walked along the shady undergrowth of the forest. A large cloak was over his silver armor and tried to hide the giant sword on his back. Pretty soon, the forest started to thin out and a vast field came into view. Siegfried stepped out of the dark forest and stepped into the warm field. Siegfried breathed in some of the air and continued onward. Far away, past the field was a small town and Siegfried's destination.

The sun was already behind Siegfried as he walked into town. Night would soon be upon him and it would be best for him to find an inn. As he neared the center of town, Siegfried spotted a small sign had what he was looking for.

The door closed behind him as he entered the inn. His first sight was a group of men playing cards near the back. The inn apparently also doubled as a pub. Siegfried made his way over to the bar with a baldheaded man wiped mugs.

"Can I help you fella?" He said in a gruff voice.

"I need a room." Siegfried answered.

"Sure thing." The bartender said as he checked on the back wall for a key. He handed it to Siegfried. "Looks like you need a drink. On the house before you go up."

"Thank you but no."

The door opened once again as a young man, not much more than twenty, walked in. Bright red hair, cut short and slicked back with bright, emerald eyes. He wore a red, sleeveless shirt with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had on red gloves, white pants and red, heeled boots. Two sheathed swords dangled on the left side of his white belt.

He walked up to the bar. "I need a room to stay in for the night."

Siegfried was able to get a closer look at the man, a closer look at the swords. His swords weren't too special, but their hilts were different from anything Siegfried has ever seen. The ends of the hilts looked more like pieces of each other that were broken off. One of the also had the blade guard extending long which made it look like an oversized cross. The other had it on all sides of the blade, giving the hilt a prong look.

The bartender gave him his key and then he started for the stairs. Before even stepping on the first step, the tavern door opened again. In came a group of rough looking men. They were lead by a man who had a fierce look on him. His right eye was covered with an eye patch and wore in ragged clothes.

"Them again." The bartender said.

The leader sat at a table and placed his feet up. The rest of his group joined him. A waitress had enough courage to go over and ask for their order. The leader grabbed her and started to harass her. He spoke something in her ear and let her go.

Siegfried sat on a stool. He hoped that the situation wouldn't escalate any higher.

The waitress again went over with the men's drinks. She set them down and the leader took a sip of his. He got up from his chair and slapped the waitress.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled. "This isn't what I wanted."

He raised his hand to hit her again but a gloved hand stopped it from coming down.

"You shouldn't hit women." The redheaded man from before said.

"Oh yeah?" The man jerked away his hand. "What the hell are you going to do about it? Huh pretty boy?"

"You don't want to lose your life now, even if it would make the world better. Maybe God has something planned for you."

"Fuck you!" The man curled his had into a fist and launched it.

The redheaded man dodged it and hit the side of the other man with his sheathed sword.

"You are no match for me. Please, stand down before I have to make you."

A couple of men grabbed him from behind and dragged him outside. The leader smirked and drew his sword before heading outside. Siegfried got up and reached behind him. He grasped Requiem's hilt and hurried outside.

The men still held him and even though he struggled, he couldn't get free. The leader held his sword in front of him menacingly. He looked around to see himself completely outnumbered, close to fifty men. Apparently the rest of this man's gang was outside. He could probably taken them all if he could just get free but even then, it wasn't for sure.

Some men cried in pain as Requiem went through them. Nearly every man went after the armored warrior. The two the held the redheaded man loosened their grip and it was enough for him to free himself. He knocked them to the ground and plunged his sword into them.

He hacked his way through the horde to get to the knight. They stared at each other with mutual respect and they turned, back to back as a circle of men enclosed them.

"Name's Angelo." He said as he took down another man.

"Siegfried." Siegfried answered as he swung his massive sword to clear out more men.

"You may have came and saved me but I cant let you beat me." Angelo drew his second sword and placed its end of the hilt to the other swords and turned it. He combined his swords into one double bladed one.

With a mastery of the weapon, he took down more men than he did before. Finally the leader ran through the fallen bodies oh his men and met their fate as he met Angelo's weapon.

Panting hard, Angelo deconstructed his blade and sheathed it. "Glad you came."

Siegfried nodded. "It was nothing. You are quite skilled with that weapon of yours. And such a unique one at that."

Angelo nodded. "My pride and joy."

"I'm afraid that I must go. This battle cost me my time here." Siegfried said. He placed Requiem on his back and made sure a bag was still with him. "Take care."

"Wait." Angelo said. "I too cannot stay here."

Siegfried didn't want a companion. It was much too risky to have one.

"Look, you might need me. You seen me with a sword and you seem to be on an adventure. I want in." Angelo said.

"It isn't that you cannot handle yourself. It is that I'm not sure about myself."

"I see. Then you need me more than I need you. A companion is something we all need to anchor us to ourselves."

Siegfried thought about it. "Your right, but before anything, I need to tell you what is it that I'm doing."

"Sure, can't keep me in the dark." Angelo said.

A/N: This story was kind of hard to start but whatever. Promise the next chapter will be better. Review before you close this. Oh, and since I have another story still being finished, I'm going to update that one first and then this. That's how it will be until I finish then my attention comes here.


	2. Seeking an Answer

Here we go, second chapter. It should be good, review so you can tell me.

Seeking an Answer

"So let me get this straight." Angelo said. Him and Siegfried were making their way toward Greece. Luckily enough, they were able to receive a ride from a merchant on his way there. "You were the Azure Knight, Nightmare, who terrorized Europe."

Siegfried nodded.

"Ok, but you were only Nightmare because the will of Soul Edge was able to take control of your mind and body. Soul Edge itself is a sword that is basically pure evil and needs to feed on souls. Ok, I got that. You managed to release yourself from its grasp by using its polar opposite, Soul Calibur."

"Yes." Siegfried said in confirming Angelo.

"So now, both swords are in a comatose state, in a thing you call the Soul Embrace. Neither sword is capable of doing anything. You see this as a temporary solution to Soul Edge. You're trying to find a way to destroy Soul Edge for real."

"Correct." Siegfried said. He glanced down at the burlap sack that contained them.

"And both of them are in there." Angelo said, pointing down at it. "Well, this is the kind of thing that seems to be my kind of thing. Destroying evil is top priority on my list, Sieg."

"So you are still going to some along?" Siegfried asked. "Mind if I ask but why."

Angelo looked up at the sky. "Ever since I lost my mother, I had it in my soul to stop any wrongs that I could, and Soul Edge seems to be the root of all evil."

"Your mother?"

Angelo looked away as his eyes were brimming with tears. "She was just a woman who zealously worshiped God. No one should've ever taken her away the way she was."

Siegfried decided not to ask any more about his mother. It seemed to trouble Angelo greatly. Siegfried sighed; death followed him all the time. No matter where he went, it would always be there. Requiem lay beside Siegfried and right next to the Soul Embrace.

"How do you wield that thing? No, better question, how do you even carry it around?" Angelo asked.

"I trained with these type of swords for a long time." Siegfried said. "It isn't as impossible as you think."

"What about your two swords? They aren't common anywhere." Siegfried said.

"Oh, Seraphim and Dominion? I made these two with my own hands." Angelo said as he grasped the hilt of one. "I agree that they aren't easy to find, they're little ability grants them that."

"Isn't it a bit difficult?" Siegfried said. "Having two swords combine into one isn't something anyone can master."

"It is, for any normal person. I was just able to get trained with both versions before I created these two." Angelo said. He turned toward the driver. "How much longer old man?"

"Calm down young one." Said the elderly merchant. "If you care to take a look, we are already there."

Angelo got up from the back of the merchant's cart and looked in wonder at Greece. Angelo gaped wide-eyed at the magnificent structures and obelisks.

"Never did much of sight seeing, did you?" Siegfried asked.

"Kind of, but never been to Greece." Angelo said. "This place is cool."

The merchant dropped them off. They bid farewell to each other and off Siegfried and Angelo went.

"So Sieg, were we going?" Angelo asked.

"To the temple of Hephaestus. Greek god of the forge." Siegfried replied.

"I get it. A god of the creation of weapons. Good place to start looking for a way to get rid of Soul Edge." Angelo said.

They reached the steps to the shrine of the god. Siegfried took the first step but Angelo remained at the bottom looking up.

"Something wrong?" Siegfried asked.

"You don't think it will be considered blasphemy if I enter a temple for another god right?" Angelo asked.

Siegfried laughed. "Are you serious?"

Angelo chuckled. "Not really, I was trying to get you to laugh. You haven't cracked a smile yet." He started up the steps.

Both of them noticed the giant statue that was suppose to represent Hephaestus. It held up its own shield and sword with divine pride. Siegfried took a few steps forward to the statue.

Angelo leaned against the wall and watched Siegfried ask the god. He wondered if it was going to work. A god never really appeared before mortals.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." A voice said from behind Angelo.

He turned and for a moment, he thought he was in Heaven gazing at the winged beings that carried out God's will. He shook his head and stared into the woman's emerald green eyes.

"I'm…I'm Angelo." Angleo stuttered.

She looked at him curiously. "Why isn't my sister here?" She said to herself.

A/N: Yeah, right there I'm cutting that off. If I keep going, this chapter is going to be super long and I can't have that. Come back and check the next chapter when it's up, you'll love it.


	3. Love at First Sight

A/N: Shinobi Kitten made me start this again…

Love at First Sight

Angelo blinked his green eyes as he marveled the young woman that stood in front of him. His heart skipped a few beats as he realized he had fallen for her. Just like all the other beautiful women he met before. Angelo keeps up the image that he's a warrior devoted to God but inside that shell is another person. A man that falls prey to the first sin, who loves the opposite sex with each breath he takes. So, meeting a beauty like Cassandra Alexandra is met with the same thing he pulls with practically any woman he comes across.

Angelo went over to he, quite quickly, and gripped her hands in his, "Oh, lovely beauty, fate has brought us together this day… When I look into those deep blue eyes of yours-"

"Lovely," Cassandra said, wrenching her hands away from his. "But what are you two doing here?"

Siegfried walked up to them, "Sorry… you look familiar."

Cassandra stared at the two men with caution and curiosity, "Well I don't know who either of you are. I think its best that you two leave this place immediately. My sister doesn't take kindly to people who just walk into Hephaestus' temple."

"Is your sister Sophitia Alexandra?" Siegfried asked. He adjusted Soul Embrace on his back along with Requiem. He made sure not to give anyone the idea he had both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. If word got out, then things could turn ugly. Really ugly. Can you imagine the idea of keeping on the move when there are people after you? Especially when it's all because of one sword that has the potential to cause the world's destruction.

Cassandra kept her distance and glare on both men. She turned to Siegfried, "And how do you know my sister?"

Angelo leaned back and nudged Siegfried on his side with his elbow, "An old flame, huh?"

Both Siegfried and Cassandra gave him disapproving looks. Siegfried turned back to Cassandra with his stoic face, "I remember her from a fight we had once. It was before I was Nightmare. I was looking for Soul Edge and I'm not sure why but she was too. But we had met up near the Spanish port. She managed to dodge most of my blows, and that shield of hers can take damage well. But, back then, I needed Soul Edge and I moved on after she was defeated."

"So you knew her sister?" Angelo said. He looked back to Siegfried, "So, no answers?"

Siegfried shook his head. "None, I think its best we do leave. It isn't safe staying at one place for too long."

"But, Sieg," Angelo whined. He pointed to Cassandra, "I've just met the love of my life. I can't leave yet."

Cassandra turned to Angelo, "Look, I've jest met you so I let you down easy. I don't like you, so just keep moving like your friend said."

"But," Angelo said. "What about love at first sight?"

"If that were the case… no," Cassandra said. She ignored whatever Angelo said to counter that. Cold. She turned to Siegfried, "Your done here right? What's exactly stopping you from leaving here?"

"You right," Siegfried said. He grabbed Angelo by the collar and began to drag him away. "Sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused." Siegfried walked down the steps with his hand still gripped on Angelo's collar. He heard the fight that Angelo was putting up but he, like Cassandra, ignored him. Siegfried's always been a strong fellow. He has to be if he can pick up Requiem with relative ease. And pulling along the lighter Angelo was more like child's play. Actually, it's child's play considering Angelo's attitude.

A big, pouting baby.

"Calm down," Siegfried said. He looked over his shoulder to Angelo. "You're causing a scene."

"But, my love lies back there," Angelo argued. He sighed and thought back to her, "Lovely Cassandra, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. Oh, how the angel's cry out for the lost of one of their kin. I'm sure God Himself couldn't have crafted another woman like her unless it was Eve… Release me now, valiant knight! I must go back to her."

Siegfried stopped and kept his grip on Angelo's collar. He gave him a quieting look. Siegfried can do that to a person. That and his huge sword both intimidated people quite easily. "I'm no where near the valiant knight you think I am," he said sternly. "And you need to calm down."

Angelo's eyes widened and pointed past Siegfried, "Sweet Mary and Joseph, th-th-there's another fallen angel coming to grace us with her beauty."

Siegfried rolled his eyes and turned to see Sophitia walking up to them. Siegfried was finally able to repent for the sin he had done to her that time ago. And that was the point to his journey. To atone for the sins he had committed while influenced by the cursed sword. "Sophitia…" he said when she came up to them. "It's been a while."

"Siegfried?" she asked. She stared at him curiously. "But, then how?"

Siegfried gave her the same look she had given him. In that moment of weakness, Angelo wrenched from his grip and stood in front of him. A smile from ear to ear greeted Sophitia. "Greetings lovely angel. Since the moment I've set my eye on y-"

Siegfried pushed away Angelo. "Is something wrong?"

She stared at Siegfried, "There are rumors that the Azure Knight still walks. And I find it curious that you aren't wearing the armor. It doesn't make sense because no one knew the face beneath the helm. I'm not understanding."

His sin, his past, his crimes still haunted Siegfried. Somehow, by some unknown force, his dark side had come back. Clad in the same armor he wore, Nightmare still caused people's misery wherever he traveled to. Siegfried gave a low growl, "I have to find this imposter."

"Siegfried, you can't do everything by yourself," Sophitia added.

And Angelo butted in once again. "Of course he can't, sovereign beauty. That's why I have decided to tag along and help him. If his strength and power cannot help in further his quest, then my precision and speed will." Angelo smiled once again in flawed pride and twirled his unsheathed blades around. "You don't need to worry, for I will bring back the valiant knight soon enough."

"Your sidekick is… amusing," Sophitia said. "Oh Cassandra, what were you doing at the temple?"

Cassandra came down the steps. "I had caught these two up there. Aren't you supposed to keep this place safe?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure Siegfried had a reason to go up there," Sophitia said. "And his little sidekick has to follow so…"

The repeated use of the belittling word kept shattering Angelo's confidence. But he can always spring back, especially with his 'love' so near. "Sorry sovereign beauty, but I'm not his sidekick. I'm a warrior of my own accord and can easily be my own hero if wanted. But going with the valiant knight can sky rocket my goal of protecting the women of this world from the horrors of the cursed blade."

Cassandra had enough and butted Angelo's head with her shield. "Are you trying to say that women can't protect themselves? That they need a man to go off and risk himself for something that is inevitable as death itself? It's enough that you can easily proclaim you love to women; it's another to be so pig-headed."

Angelo's smiled crumbled. "Um, what do you mean pig-headed, beautiful warrior?" he asked as he nursed the bump on the noggin. Hey, that head has to be used for something other then dreaming of women right? Might as well be target practice.

"You think your doing people justice? You're just as chauvinistic as a drunken pervert. You don't think a woman is capable of defending herself. So your righteous quests to protect women is just another testament to how weak a woman is and that they need a man," Cassandra explained.

"But, beautiful warrior-"

"And I have a name!" she said. "I am Cassandra Alexandra. You either get that or I'm not going to speak to you."

Angelo turned to Sophitia.

"Don't look at me, I'm married," she said.

"Its good to see someone put Angelo in his place," Siegfried said. "But we have to get going. There's no point in us staying here while we have a mission to get over with. I'm sure that Angelo can appreciate that."

Angelo sighed, "Yeah… guess we better get moving."

"Wait, Siegfried," Sophitia said. "Look, I know this seems a little to personal but would you like to stay for dinner at least? You probably hadn't had a good meal in a while. You have to keep up your strength if you're planning on… destroying the sword. You have to let me help someway."

"Yeah, Sieg, we should accept sovereign beauty's help," Angelo said. His smile reappeared. "A hearty meal accompanied by a woman whose beauty is matched by all choirs of angels would be a divine treat. I'm sure you can see that this would be most beneficial Sieg."

Siegfried turned to Angelo, "You are a completely different person when you're with women…" He turned back to Sophitia, "I suppose that would be a good decision but there are plenty of people after me. I wouldn't want to put you or your family in harm's way. I think its better if Angelo and I simply left Greece and continued our way north. We have a lot of things to do and not much time."

Angelo's head hung low. No use in changing his mind now. What Angelo could've done is taken some chains and bound them around Siegfried. Hopefully the redeeming knight didn't have the strength to break himself free. Hopefully…

"Siegfried," Sophitia said. "Stay, sometimes your too brash for your own good. Just for one night."

Seigfried grunted, "One night then…"

"Yes!" Angelo said. He turned to Cassandra, "You know, Cassandra, maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Don't bet on it…"

A/N: I think the funniest thing is that they were able to get past language barriers.


End file.
